10 Ways To Annoy The Chipmunks And The Chipettes
by DorkAndProudOfIt
Summary: These are 10 ways to annoy the Chipmunks and Chipettes. Enjoy!
1. 10 Ways To Annoy Alvin Seville

**Here are ten ways to annoy the Chipmunks and Chipettes!**

**First...10 ways to annoy Alvin! **

1. _Ask him, "Do you believe in ghosts?" If he says "Yes," then yell "BOO!" every 5 minutes. If he says "No," then tell him he's wrong over and over again. _

2. _Put a yellow sweater in the wash with his red sweater and when he freaks out, say "You look better like that. Orange would be a better signature colour for you." And keep on reminding him. _

3._ Die his hair green and blue striped, and say that it's the Chipmunks' colours. When he asks about red, cut in and say "Don't get me started on that worthless colour..." _

4. _Sing 'Witch Doctor' nonstop and when he tells you to be quiet, say "Really? At least I'm not a chipmunk. Because chipmunks are high-pitched." And taunt him about his singing voice. _

5. _Tell him that Simon or Theodore are the lead in the Chipmunks._

6. _Tell him that he is kicked out of the Chipmunks for bad singing. Then say that you replaced him. When he asks, "How?" imitate chipmunk singing and say "Aren't I great?" _

7. _Poke him in the back of the head constantly, then point at Brittany when he turns around. _

8. _Ask him if the 'A' on his sweater stands for 'A$$'. _

9. _Get a random boy from school to kiss Brittany in front of Alvin. Even better if it's a hot boy and Brittany enjoys it. _

10. _This only counts of you're a girl. Give Alvin a big sloppy kiss. Even better if he screams and/or freaks out. _


	2. 10 Ways To Annoy Simon Seville

**OK...here are 10 ways to annoy...SIMON! Please review. I came up with this about 2 weeks ago. I came up with ideas for Alvin 3 weeks ago. I burst out laughing out of nowhere. Let's just say people gave me weird looks... XD **

1. _Quietly replace his favourite book with "Breaking Dawn" (4th Twilight book) and see his reaction when you tell him to turn to the 3rd part. (3rd story. For those that have read it...you know what I mean...) _

2. _Call him "Four-eyes". (Trust me, it's not nice. I have glasses and DON'T wanna be called that. Luckily I haven't...yet.) _

3. _Bribe Alvin to make out with Jeanette. Make sure Simon's there, but Brittany's not... _

4. _Call him "Mini Harry Potter". _

5. _Steal all his favourite books. _

6. _Ask him why everyone loves him so much. Then when he answers, scream "OH, WHATEVER!". _

7. _Tell him that THEODORE is even hotter than him. _

8. _Call him a "Chip-nerd". _

9. _Tell him that blue makes you cold and to pick a nicer colour like RED or GREEN. _

10. _(This works only for a girl...) Kiss him. Make it a big, slobbery, sloppy kiss. _

**REVIEW! PS: I came up with all the ideas a couple of weeks ago after reading things like this, but to annoy like Harry Potter or someone else...XD  
**


	3. 10 Ways To Annoy Theodore Seville

**OK, this chapter is dedicated to AbigailSeville24 because numbers 1, 2, 3, and 4 were her ideas. **

**These are 10 ways to annoy Theodore Seville! **

1. _Tease him about Eleanor falling in love with a hot jock. _

2. _Have Alvin kiss Eleanor in front of him. (Tip: Make sure Brittany's not there!) _

3. _Replace all of his green clothes with yellow ones and claim that it's perky for him. _

4. _Talk VERY loud when he plays the drums. Your voice must be louder. _

5. _Steal his cookies. _

6. _Tell him that there's a cookie sale outside, watch him run out, then laugh because you lied. _

7. _Run around singing "Eleanor and Alvin (or Simon...) sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" and watch his reaction. _

8. _Call him a "cookie monster". _

9. _Call his cell phone and hang up 30 times. _

10. _(Again, this works if you're a girl) Kiss Theodore. Here's the twist: kiss 'em right in front of Eleanor, then tell her that he kissed you. _


	4. 10 Ways To Annoy Brittany Miller

**Alright, here are 10 ways to annoy...Brittany Miller! Enjoy! **

1. _"Accidentally" switch her pink clothes with red ones. _

2. _Ask her, "Why are you so bossy?" to her face. _

3. _Tell her, "Why is it always YOU that sings all the songs while your sisters sing BACKUP? I mean, in the CHIPMUNKS, Alvin, Simon, and Theodore get to sing a part. *Cough* *Cough* RUDE *Cough* *Cough*" _

4. _Kiss Alvin (If you're a girl). _

5. _Step on her toes constantly, and when she confronts you, say, "Wear shoes...it's not my fault your feet are so BIG!" _

6. _Replace her copy of, "Twilight" with a wrinkled version of it. Tip: Make some pages ripped. Watch her face... _

7. _Tell her you'll record her singing. When you do, go on the computer and lower the pitch, She'll sound human! _

8. _Ask her if you can take her picture. If you do, then go on something like GIMP and deform her face. Tip: Post it on Google. _

9. _When she's asleep, draw "Harry Potter" glasses on her with black Magic Marker. Or permanent if you're brave enough... _

10. _Sorry girls, it's the boys' turn. If you're a boy...give Brittany a big bear hug. (Or a kiss...) _

**That's it! See you all when I do Jeanette!**_  
_


	5. 10 Ways To Annoy Jeanette Miller

**Here are 10 ways to annoy Jeanette Miller! **

1. _Call her "Harry Potter as a girl" or "Hermione Chipmunk". _

2. _Trick her by saying Simon dumped her for a cute french girl. _

3. _Write "Jeanette+Simon=Love" in her math workbook. _

4. _Steal her glasses and blame Brittany. _

5._ Tell her that Alvin loves her. _

6. _Make Brittany do something bad, then bring popcorn and watch them fight. Also, cheer: "Brittany! Brittany! Brittany!". _

7. _Steal Jeanette's books so she cannot study. She'll fail! _

8. _Get her exact outfit and wear it all the time. _

9. _Tell people that her new name is 'Jeanny Miller'. _

10. _If you're a boy, give her a bear hug or sloppy kiss.  
_


	6. 10 Ways To Annoy Eleanor Miller

**Here is the last chapter: 10 ways to annoy Eleanor Miller! Hope you enjoy! **

1. _Quietly say, "Theodore told me to tell you this: he's dumping you for a skinny girl." then say, "KIDDING!" and remind her how she fell for it. _

2. _Tell her to go to the gym. _

3. _Lie to Brittany saying that Eleanor kissed Alvin, and watch the sisters fight. *Brings popcorn* _

4. _Yell, "Hey! Eleanor can't fit into a lot of clothes! Ya know why? Well, she's too chubby!" in front of a HUGE crowd. _

5. _Call her a "Big butterball". _

6. _Call her, "Unglamorous" _

7. _Tell her that she will win an award...for the chubbiest chipmunk ever. _

8. _Take away her food, and tell her you'll give it back if she loses a lot of weight. _

9. _If you're a boy, give her a slobbery kiss. _

10. _Make her read this list. _

**Well...that's the end of this story. Review!**_  
_


End file.
